


an ode (with bonus picspam): Kara's ponytail

by rose_griffes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Not Fic, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-24
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: You knowHome on the Range, right?  State song of Kansas.  Buffalo roam, etc.  I wrote two new verses, in honor of Kara's ponytail in its many forms.





	an ode (with bonus picspam): Kara's ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. When I say sicko freak I mean it with kindness.  
> 2\. I'm following Tom Lehrer's rules for writing [folk songs](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IlShKGgfjM)... namely that: "It don't matter if you put a couple extra syllables into a line."  
> 3\. We all remember that _Galactica_ is called the Bucket, right?
> 
> Imported from livejournal, January 2019

  
Verse One:

Oh, those pilots in the fleet  
got standards to meet  
Don't hit Tigh, or you go to jail  


wash up good, shine your shoes;  


clean up those dress blues;  


Long-haired gals, keep a sleek ponytail  


Chorus:  
Oh, Kara's ponytail!  
Before you the nuggets all quail!  


whether messy or neat  


long or cutely petite  
  
you're my favorite accessory on the Pail.

Verse Two:

Some folk cavil and quip  
over each Kara 'ship  
  
  


As for _moi_ , mum shall I be  
yeah, right ****

**No, I'll ne'er say a word...**

**...but I'll flip you the bird,  
** if you're one of those sicko freaks who likes Kara's hair free  
  
even Cally and Galen disapprove ****

**New chorus!  
** Oh, Kara's ponytail!  
At a glimpse we fangeeks all flail  
blonde tresses entwine  
in a splendid design  
  
You're our favorite accessory on the Pail!  
  
  



End file.
